


Back Alley Situations

by MonsterInDaBerth



Series: Super-Strengthed Sexy Times [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Hand Jobs, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInDaBerth/pseuds/MonsterInDaBerth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au when AD is able to escape from the clutches of the X-Men: Colossus and Angel Dust meet up in the middle of the city for some quality time only for it to escalate. (Que the sex where they gotta keep quiet | literally back alley sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg I can't believe I did this~~~ I'm dying on the inside I swear to you. It's been a while since I've uploaded anything akin to smut so excuse my rustiness just this once. And I can't stop internally screaming (this is also the first Non Transformers thing I've written/read in a while so some of the terminology might be a bit strange if you're not in the fandom) X3

Colossus berated himself for getting into this avoidable situation. 

All he had to do was ignore the alluring calls of the escaped “villain” Angel Dust but noooo he had to be impulsive. 

There was just something intriguing about this super-strengthened mutant that made him keep coming back for more. 

More often than not does he imagine her spending a night of bliss with him in his bed. Completely content and relaxed from their both equally stressful lives. 

That lovely Sunday morning daydream sounded way more preferable than this one. With them wedged against each other in a cramped alley way, hiding like hormonal teenagers. 

Deadpool had suddenly appeared in the area. Luckily they were the last things on his mind. Hiding while the mercenary hunted down another target they kept quiet. While Wade is called a merc with a mouth due to his sailer talk he also has no volume control.

The last thing that Colossus wanted was punishment for fraternising with the so called enemy. He was only able to keep it a secret for so long from his pupil, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, by repeating to himself that it wasn't lying if it's never brought up. 

Didn't help that Angel's ample ass was directly against his crotch. The metal giant felt every vibration and shiver that coursed through her own body. 

Her juvenile snickering made her ass move more and more against his pelvic region. There were more dents added to the inside of his cheeks as he attempted to keep himself calm. 

“Think the shithead is gone?” Before Colossus could snap at her for the inappropriate language a sudden curse made up of nonsense was heard not too far away. Also followed by the yowl of a cat. 

“I say no.” He desperately tried to suppress the urge to press his hips forward. But abrupt pressure on his cock brought his attention back unto the woman herself. 

“W-what are you doing? In bad situation-?!” Despite his shock he was able to keep from shouting, whispering with a frown and uncertain eyes. 

Angel Dust’s demeanor was aloof to say the least but a hint of playfulness could be heard in her voice. “What? I'm tired and I have a guy made of metal right behind me. Is leaning suddenly a criminal offence?” 

No rebuttal could be said once she purposely brought her ass up and down against his pulsing cock. 

Having clothing specifically made for him didn't hide the growing bulge in his pants. It was beginning to get hotter in that small cramped alley. As much as bedding Angel Dust was a dream come true the threat of Deadpool or NTW finding them in the middle of it was less than desirable. 

But the plan to escape was scrapped when Angel began to grind up against his growing cock, changing rhythms now and again to hear the hitch him his breathing. 

“Shush, Colossus. We wouldn't want the shithead finding us,” her teasing voice was so light and calm. So in contrast with the rough nature of their rutting. 

Groaning deep in his throat was all he could do while trying to focus on too many things at once. 

The ass grinding, Deadpool, not destroying any buildings, Deadpool, not finishing in his own uniform, and DEADPOOL. 

This whole thing could not be used as blackmail under any circumstance. Tarnishing his reputation and ruining any chance of doing this again with Angel Dust. 

Amazing, he thought, having this again does not sound bad. But the fact that he was nearly powerless added to the stress levels. He brought his arms up for him to rest his head on, leaning on the brick wall.

“I'll take care of ya, big boy,” her sultry reassurance was almost ignored as Colossus was over-thinking. 

Angel’s hands went towards his waistline, she was able to undo his pants quickly while rubbing his erection lightly. “A-angel--” Colossus’ moans were quickly silenced when footsteps were heard on the rooftops a few meters away. 

Focusing on the distance of the sounds was interrupted as Angel slowly mapped out his straining cock. Colossus’ hips thrusted into her hands, trying extremely hard not to cause any sort of damage to anyone/thing. 

He bit his lower lip to try and keep his sounds to a minimum. Angel pulls his throbbing cock out at an agonizingly slow speed. 

Her fingers danced across his dick, making him shiver but barely making enough contact to elicit an audible response from him. 

With a smirk growing on her face Angel Dust undid her cargo pants. 

Colossus’ cock twitched as it swayed up and hit her wet lower lips. Sweat beaded down his forehead. They were actually gonna do this, something so intimate in a place like this. 

A wheezing pant escaped Colossus’ lungs as a callused hand gripped the head of his member. Rough twists and softs rubs alternated, followed also by Angel grinding happily on his shaft. 

At this rate he was gonna go insane. Colossus wasn't even inside her and yet he's been reduced to a moaning hulk of metal. His legs trembling as her thick thighs and ass tensed. 

“Mmm, you ready?” Angel's hand slide down his cock, tracing veins and pressing into sensitive areas. He couldn't even nod. 

It was too much. So much that even when Colossus unintentionally gave a rough buck of his hips and made Angel Dust yelp he couldn't even tease her back. 

His dick grew harder as Angel's thumb smeared hot precum over his cockhead. The ache in his member and balls increased and her fluids continued to cover his need. 

Angel's hand soon left after one more pump and was brought up to her mouth. She hummed playfully as the taste of his arousal made her clench on nothing. 

Taking a few breaths she guided his hot cockhead to her dripping entrance. The feeling of penetration made both of the mutants growl lowly. 

Colossus managed to keep his hips perfectly still as Angel slowly sank further and further on his metal rod. It was painfully obvious that it's been a while for both of them. Her tight cunt squeezing nicely around him. 

Vision going blurry all of his senses revolved around the feeling of Angel's hot pussy pulsating. A soft sigh of content left her lips as the big stretch left her breathless. 

Experimenting a bit, Angel clamped down softly. A groan from Colossus and a thrust of his hips made her gasp.  
As fun as the teasing was being pent up this much, including the months lacking any action, made Angel grow impatient. 

She slid up, tensed, then slid back down. She grounded her plump lips unto his pelvis before starting again. 

This tedious rhythm made Colossus’ cock throb, he arched his back and began to thrust at the slowest rate he could manage. 

Angel was having none of that and tightened on him again. 

He rammed back inside her heat with a snarl, inducing a cry from her. Feeling remorse Colossus went slow again only for Angel Dust to impatiently grind on him, basically begging for rougher treatment. 

Colossus gave a sharp buck. “Ah!” Her outburst, along with the quiver from her pussy, was taken as a green light. 

He began to thrust again, picking up the pace as heat began to coil in his abdomen. Angel could do nothing as she was hammered into. She bit unto her fist and rhythmically convulsed on his throbbing cock. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit-!” Was muffled into her hand, Angel Dust's hips rocking back unto Colossus’ rapid thrusts. 

Colossus’ took his hands down from above his head. With a light groan he grasped Angel Dust's thighs and leaned on the building behind him. 

Not caring if a few bricks were pushed out of place Colossus drove his thick length back inside of her. A coy gasp from Angel was followed by her inner walls fluttering around his hard dick. 

Colossus was too far into their sexual act to notice that bruises were developing on Angel's sturdy thighs. Her hands gripped his wrists to stay up, her orgasm nearing. 

She had no words to say that wouldn't instantly give away their position so her mouth settled for panting, her hot breath appearing in the cool air. 

Angel Dust bit her lip, drawing blood. Whole body trembling as her hot fluids began to drip out rapidly.

Nearly denting his metal skin when she came, Angel’s super-strength didn't stop there. Her pussy increasing its hold on Colossus, he couldn't even thrust in or out at that point. 

His groans stayed in his chest as Angel's inner walls harshly massaged his cock. She was too hot and wet for him to do anything besides climax. 

“Nnrggg.” His hot cum instantly filled her, dripping down his thighs as both of them attempted to catch their breaths. 

Aftershocks made Angel Dust shiver a few times, calming her heartbeat and consciously releasing Colossus’ sensitive cock from her death grip.

Fluids stained their clothing but neither could really care at that moment. 

Once the tremors ceased and became a dull pleasure Angel and Colossus straightened themselves up as quickly as they could. 

Before either could really say a word the sound of thunder echoed through the alleyway. 

Nothing like a shower of rain after a session of fucking. 

Angel would've been irritated had it not been for steam to come off of Colossus’ hot metal skin. Stifling a chuckle towards his confused and embarrassed expression. 

She sent him a smirk before sighing. “This was fun. Let's do it again soon.” Despite the lovely ache in her groin she was able to pull off leaning on one leg and crossing her arms, looking cocky. 

“Hmm, I see no problem in that.” He wasn't taken aback from her usual arrogance, rather that he was embarrassed from his exhaustion. 

A small smile was all he got as a farewell before Angel ran off. 

Colossus wasted a few more seconds staring at her ass until he went off himself. 

This whole situation felt like it needed to happen again, albeit in a better setting.

Hopefully Deadpool didn't witness any of it. 

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that happened. Gonna add more to my series, and can you believe that I made this in the span of 5 days? I can't either, while I'm screaming into the void keep the comments nice pls


End file.
